


Don't You Know That You're Toxic

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a roleplay/fan fiction type thing my friend and I decided to do about two dudes at my school that I ship to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is It Me?

With a smile on his face, Jack stepped out into the cold winter air, his eyes looking up at the stars and the street lights. It was pretty busy for a Monday night, and it was rather bright for 23:30 at night. His eyes were already heavy and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. As he headed back up to his apartment, he said hello to the homeless man he managed to make friends with that hung outside of the little café he lived above. He finally made his way up the flight of stairs and opened his door, kicking a few blank canvases to the side, before finally flopping down on the couch and digging round for the remote. His TV was quiet, but still loud enough for him to hear whilst the light illuminated the room enough for him to sleep. Sighing, Jack stood up and made his way back into the bedroom, cracking the door open incase this time he wasn’t going to be greeted with an empty bed. Which of course, he was. He always was now days. Brennan was never around anymore, he was always off ‘on tour’. It as a lie and Jack knew it. All Brennan could ever do was get gigs at local bar and night clubs. It was just a shitty excuse for him to go dick around and fuck other guys. Jack ran a hand through his hair and went back out to the couch, pulling out the bed and stretching out. He was tired as hell, but he still wanted to go out and maybe party, or just have a one night stand. Something.

It must of been around half an hour later when Jack decided that he couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn’t come. Sighing, he sat up from the couch-bed and glanced at the TV. The show that he’d put on when he arrived was coming to an end. He tossed back the blanket and stood up, letting out another sigh. It was when Jack was actually starting to consider going out, to enjoy himself for the first time in what seemed like forever. Only when he started to pull his shoes back on, he heard the front door unlock and open. Jack sighed and looked up, knowing that Brennan was finally home. About time.

“I thought you were on ‘tour’” taunted Jack, standing up and crossing his arms. He watched as Brennan made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer, smelling of cologne and sex. “You know what, I’m sick and tired of this, Brennan. I’m so tired of coming home to nothing. Not the loving boyfriend that I fell in love with, not the man that I.. I wanted to marry.” He sighed sadly, looking down at his feet. “I thought that maybe one day we could get married, but I know that your band is such a fucking failure that you can only get gigs at local nightclubs and bars. You use it as an excuse to go screw around with other people and I’m sick of it. I’m sorry, but if you’re going to just not come home every night, leaving me stuck with all of the bills, the laundry. You can either stay for the night and we can have an actual loving relationship, or you can get your things, and go.”

Brennan opened the fridge, watching it swing open as he grabbed a beer, slamming it shut again. He turned to face Jack. “That’s what you fucking said last time.” He mumbled, completely ignoring the younger as he collapsed down on the couch-bed, opening the beer. “Then 10 minutes later, we were laying on the bed, with your mouth on my cock.” He muttered, taking a sip of the beer. “We can talk about this in the morning, I’m too fucking tired to deal with your shit…”

Jack balled his fists, “I love you, Brennan. But I mean it this time. We can either sit down and figure out a way to make this work, or you can get your shit and leave.”

Brennan rolled his eyes, storming over to Jack and grabbing his hair, “You want to make this work, yeah? Then maybe you should take some more interest in pleasing me than working on all of your shitty art and piano work!” He shoved Jack down on his knees and pulled his head back, “Look at me when I am speaking to you, Jack. I’m calling the shots now. If you want to make this so called relationship work, then maybe I could come home to you naked on the bed with a spider gag. Maybe I could come home to a clean fucking house instead of having to kick all of your whatever that shit is to the side; all your paint cans and god knows what else is over there.”

Jack let out a small whimper when Brennan grabbed his hair. “A relationship is more than sex.” He muttered, trying to pull back, but Brennan’s grasp on his hair making it hard to move without hurting himself. “Let go of my fucking hair, Brennan. You’re hurting me.” Jack tried to again to move away from his boyfriend. “What do you mean, ‘when you come home’?. You’re never here anyway. It’s practically me living on my fucking own.” Jack spat back at him.

Brennan snarled, his beer bottle breaking in his other hand. “Even if I am home, you barely pay any attention to me! You’re too busy painting or in the media room. You think _you’re_ tired of being alone? Well, I’m fucking tired of being ignored. I’m sick of you coming to bed three hours after I do and claiming to be too ‘tired’ to just have a little bit of sex. You and I haven’t had sex in over a month.”

Jack tried to look away from his boyfriend, tears rolling down his face. He struggled against Brennan’s grip, trying to break free. “If I’m only sex to you, then get your things and get out. I fell in love with you, but a different you. One that didn’t have his mind so fixated on sex. I’m sorry your band can’t seem to go anywhere, I’m sorry that you’re an asshole, and I’m sorry I’m not the kind of boyfriend you want anymore. I’m tired of it. I want you out, or I’m calling the cops.”

Brennan just tightened his grip on Jack’s hair, tugging slightly, but hard. “I’m not fucking leaving.” He threw Jack down onto the couch-bed. “And you’re not fucking leaving me.” He growled, leaning down on the couch-bed, one leg at either side of Jack. “You wouldn’t dare call the cops.” He mumbled, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “You still love me too much to do that, isn’t that right Jack?” Brennan whispered, letting a soft smirk pull at the edge of his lips.

Jack’s eyes widened as Brennen crawled on top of him. He squirmed underneath the other man, looking around to find something to hit him with. He grunted when he felt Brennan’s fingers splay out across his throat. “No, Brennan..”

Brennan laughed softly, “I’m not going to hurt you, baby. I just want people to know that you’re _owned_. By me. I’m going to mark you. That way no one will ever look at you twice.” He hummed softly; a soft, sinister, haunting song as he squeezed at Jack’s neck, watching the tears roll down Jack’s face. “Don’t cry, baby.. Don’t cry. Isn’t this what you always wanted? To be loved? To belong to someone? After being abandoned by your parents? After they kicked you out and dropped total contact with you? Isn’t that why you’re here, in Portland? Because you couldn’t even stand to be in the same state as them? Poor little Jack, can’t seem to get away from all of the hurt, can he? Once so innocent, now so dark.”

Jack let out a quiet whine, squeezing his eyes shut as hot tears fell down his cheeks. “B-Brennan...stop it.” He whimpered. “Please...you’re hurting me.” Jack whispered, biting at the skin on the inside of his lip. He opened his eyes, looking away from his ‘boyfriend’. He was shocked that Brennan would even dare bring up his parents. He knew that Jack hated to talk about them. “Stop it…just...stop…” Jack sniffled, not looking back to him.

Brennan hummed softly, letting go once he was sure that Jack would have bruises on his throat when he woke up in the morning. He stretched out and pressed a tiny kiss to his lover’s face, a wicked smile on his face.

Jack’s cries were muffled when Brennan moved to kiss his lips; tasting of beer and cigarettes. He gasped for air when Brennan finally rolled off of him, making his way into the bathroom. Jack sniffed and wiped his tears, scrambling around for his phone. He found it under the bed, cracked, but working. He quickly dialled 999 (911?) and let out a shaky breath, telling the dispatcher on the other end to hurry and arrest his boyfriend.

Brennan came back from the bathroom, stumbling slightly as he walked back to his boyfriend. When he saw Jack with his phone, his eyes widened. Quickly, he grabbed Jack’s phone, throwing it at the wall. There was a loud ‘thud’ as it hit the wall, and a crack. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Brennan snapped, pulling up Jack by his hair. “After all i’ve fucking done for you?!” He threw him down on the floor, hard.

Jack grunted, his nose cracking under the force of Brennan throwing him to the floor. He sobbed as Brennan grabbed him again and shoved him into the wall, “Leave me alone! You’ve not done shit for me since we moved in together! You’re an abusive asshole and I’m done! I never want to see your face again, I hope you spend the rest of your life in prison.” He yelped as Brennan punched him square in the jaw; punch after punch after punch. He was dizzy now, struggling to stay conscious. He couldn’t make out completely what Brennan was saying, but he knew it was all bullshit. His eyes fell shut for a moment before they snapped open as he heard Brennan unzipping his pants. “W-What are you doing!?”

Brennan growled, looking down at him. “What does it look like?” He snapped, pulling off his pants. “I’m taking what’s mine…”  He muttered, biting his lip. “Because you obviously don’t get it, do you? You’re mine. I’m staying here and so are you. You wanted me to love you, so now your fucking wish is coming true.”

Jack squeaked when Brennan turned him around, his face pressing into the wall. Crying out for help, Jack finally heard the door break in. He could hear the cops swarming in. It was more than just two. Maybe about six. They pulled Brennan away from Jack and  put him in handcuffs, a medic rushing over to Jack and putting a shock blanket around him. The medic sighed sadly as he dabbed some disinfectant onto Jack’s cuts and scrapes. Jack hugged himself, hissing at the sting of the medicine and the touch of the butterfly stitches. When the medic put a bandage over his nose, he wiped the blood away and smiled. “You did the right thing, kid. Calling the cops. You got a name?”

“Jack,” he said sadly, watching as two officers dragged Brennan out of the apartment.

 **  
“** It’s nice to meet you, Jack. I’m Kyle..”


	2. Doctors Aren't All Bad

As soon as Brennan was dragged out, obviously screaming and cursing Jack, yelling for him to ‘go to hell’ and that ‘all you ever were was a quick fuck’. Jack tried to ignore as them comments made his heart sink. He really did truly love Brennan at the beginning of their relationship. Brennan was the kindest, most gentle person, who was always careful with Jack, never pressuring him for sex, waking him up with soft kisses, which made it fun for Jack to wake. Then, a year or so later, it changed. Brennan was never around, only wanting to know Jack when sex got involved. He stopped waking Jack up with the same soft kisses he used to. Eventually, he stopped being there when Jack woke.

Police officers were shooting questions at him, using anything that Jack gave them as evidence. The Medic, or as Jack came to know him as, Kyle, was the most friendly person Jack had ever met. He was gentle when he cleaned Jack’s wounds, he spoke softly and with a soft smile. It started to remind Jack of the way Brennan would act in the beginning of the relationship. After that thought, Jack found himself shuffling away from Kyle, biting the skin of the inside of his lip nervously, as if the kind medic would suddenly snap, and start to beat him up.

Kyle’s eyes softened even more when the boy, or, Jack, began to shuffle away. He was obviously a little hand shy. It wasn’t the first time he had dealt with someone like this. Although, most of them were women. He held his hands up in defense, “It’s okay, I’m here to help. I won’t hurt you. Let me see your back, is that okay? I saw a bit of a cut and I want to bandage that up, is that alright?”

Jack nodded shyly, slowly sliding back to Kyle and lifting his shirt up, just enough for Kyle to see his lower back. He was right. There was a really bad cut there, and it stung like hell when Kyle began to clean it. His eyes squeezed shut and his entire body tensed. “Stop, that hurts..” he whimpered, turning around and trying to avoid eye contact with all of the officers that were around him; all of the noise was making his head hurt. The sound of Brennan screaming, the sound of cops interrogating him.. He just wanted everyone out. “Go away, you’re hurting my ears!” Jack cried out, holding his head and bringing his knees to his chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay..” Kyle sighed and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, waving the officers away. “It’s okay, take a deep breath. Can you hear me?” He smiled when Jack finally looked up at him, “You can talk to me, okay? And I can take your statement and give it to them.. If you would prefer that. But the cut on your back is going to need some stitches. Would you rather me stitch it up now, or would you like to go to the hospital so they can do it there?”

Jack sniffled and closed his eyes, rocking back and forth. “I...I…” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I….I don’t know…” Jack whispered, letting out a soft sob as tears started to fall down his face again. “I want to b-be alone.” He looked away from Kyle, not saying another word. 

Kyle sighed and got up, “Alright, let me know if you need anything. I’ll be right outside.” 

Jack whined and laid back against the wall, his cheeks turning pink and everything feeling numb. Did he really do the right thing? Did he really want Brennan arrested? He sniffed, wrapping himself in his blanket and letting out a pained sob.

Kyle stood outside the door, hearing the sob. All he wanted was to go inside and comfort Jack. Jack looked and sounded so broken. Kyle sighed softly, looking down at the floor. How could someone hurt someone so innocent and sweet? That someone had to be extremely fucked up. 

Meanwhile, Jack was shaking, the blanket pulled tight around himself. He started to think, he shouldn’t of called the cops on Brennan. Deep down, after all the abuse and cheating on Brennan’s part, Jack still loved him. He still loved the older man. He found it wrong to have called the cops on Brennan. After all, He’d taken Jack in when he’d been kicked out, given him a place to stay. Maybe it was his fault that Brennan was never around. Jack was always busy anyway when Brennan was home. He curled up more on himself, letting out another loud sob, letting more hot tears drip down his cheeks. 

 

It wasn't long before Kyle worked up enough nerve to go back in and continue to care for Jack. He sat back down next to him and smiled weakly, "Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

Jack only tensed, his eyes widening when Kyle sat back down next to him. He was about to scream, but he then processed the voice that spoke to him. "W-What do you wanna know?" he asked softly, sighing when the medic shrugged and seemed to sit back, actually looking interested. U-Uh, I used to live in Ireland... Then I moved to Texas when I was eleven years old... When I was fifteen, I came out to my parents and said I was gay. They kicked me out.. So I kind of wandered around for a few weeks, trying to find a place to live, and that's when I met.. Him."

Kyle’s eyes widened, biting the inside of his lip. “Oh.” He mumbled, not sure what else to say, not wanting to say anything that would upset him. “Um...if it helps, I don’t know if it does, I’m gay too. My parents didn’t approve either…” Kyle muttered, looking down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up. “But enough about me.” He looked up at Jack again and offered him a small smile. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“My stomach hurts a little bit, but yeah, I’m okay..” It was a lie of course, and he knew Kyle probably knew. “It doesn’t really help, but I appreciate the effort..” He stood up and grunted, his eyes feeling heavy and his body swaying. “I think you should go,” he slurred, feeling dizzy enough to lose his balance. A heavy blush dusted Jack’s cheeks when he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly and protectively around him. He looked up at Kyle and smiled weakly, tears still rolling down his face. “Can you stay here with me? I don’t want to be alone…”

Kyle caught Jack just in time. “I’ve known you like, 10 minutes and I can tell that you’re a terrible liar.” Kyle laughed softly, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He wanted nothing more than to protect Jack. “Of course I can stay. I know, it’s hard to be alone after something as...traumatic as this.” Kyle said softly. “Are you sure you want me to stay though?” He asked. 

Jack nodded, his eyes falling shut for a split second. When he opened them again, he couldn’t help but smile at Kyle’s soft eyes. “I’m sure..” he replied, his voice soft and sleepy. After all, it was about two in the morning now. Maybe even later. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kill himself. When he realised that he was still staring at Kyle, he shivered and pulled away, feeling another heavy blush on his face. “I mean, if you can stay.. I know you’re supposed to be working..” Jack was tired. He was so tired. He could barely see straight. He just didn’t want to fall asleep alone, even though he was used to it by now, he couldn’t take it another night.

Kyle helped Jack down on the couch, his medic’s bag falling onto the floor as he sat down on the little pull out bed. “I suppose I can stay. I’ll take the heat from my boss later.” 

Jack nodded, just closing his eyes. Sleep sounded like a really good idea right now. He was still cautious of Kyle, but he sounded nice. But then again. So did...he...Jack shook his head slightly, trying to shake all thoughts of him. From his head. Jack sighed quietly as he finally drifted off into sleep, trying to forget all about the previous few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is PotatoPenis but you can call me caitlin and if you see this, you're a poop ;P


End file.
